


Was That Good For You Too?

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Shameless AU, ian x mickey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a mix of a few aus:</p><p>'we didnt go to this con together but the characters we're cosplaying are together in the show and people keep asking for photos of us together so hi' au</p><p>'my sibling has been trying to set us up on a date for months but they dont know we've been secretly banging for months' au</p><p>I apologise for the one smut scene. I've really struggled to get this finished with the worst writers block ever and I just haven't written any sex scenes in like a year, not even exaggerating, so I struggled with this. They'll get better I swear. </p><p>I only own Jeff in this and no one else so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Good For You Too?

"Mickey, where the fuck are you? I need you back home, now." Mandy demanded, sounding terrified and nervous.

"Jesus- please not so loud." Mickey moaned, rubbing his forehead. 

"What the fuck did you do after we left? Did you guys keep drinking?"

"Yeah I- went home with some guy." Mickey lied. 

"Do you know where you are? It's about Terry. I need you home right now."

"I- no. Listen, I'm in his bathroom right now. Just give me ten minutes to wake up properly and find out where I am." Mickey sighed and hung up. He stood up from the toilet seat to look at himself in the mirror and assess the damage.

His left eye was swollen and bruised and his split lip was threatening to break open and start bleeding. His knuckles were bruised and he was pretty sure his big toe was broken. He had no idea what he was going to tell Mandy. She was going to figure out where he had spent the night and she would literally kill him for keeping it from her.

How the fuck did he end up like this?

*

One month earlier.

*

“Mandy, you can’t be serious.”

“Well, I am. You’re not changin' my mind either.” Mandy sighed absentmindedly, scanning the shelves of comics with seemingly no interest.

“We planned this for months though. We spent so much time and money on gettin' the costumes together. Comic Con is in less than two weeks!” Mickey tried, trailing behind her like a puppy.

They were at their local comic book store and Mickey was fed up and tired. They had been planning to cosplay as The Winter Soldier and Captain America since the beginning of the year. They had the full costumes and everything.

“Well, what are you doin' with your costume then?” Mickey grumbled when Mandy wouldn’t even grace him with an answer.

“I sold it already.” Mandy shrugged her shoulders.

“What?! To who?!”

“This place. They’re gonna hire someone to cosplay outside the shop. Pull people inside.” Mandy stopped in front of a stack of X-Men comics that were on special, flicking through them with disinterest.

“I asked Jeff if he was lookin' for new staff. Bastard.” Mickey muttered.

“Don’t you have to go to work soon?” Mandy sighed, flicking him a glance.

Mickey looked down at his watch and swore. “I’ll see you tonight, Mandy.”

“Bye, assface.” Mandy sang as Mickey rushed out of the store.

It took him fifteen minutes to walk to the office from the comic book store, only just getting there on time. Mickey spent most of his days as the office hand; filing reports and restocking printers. But if he was too snarky with everyone that pissed him off then his boss, Sarah, would make him make coffee for everyone and hand it out. It was hell.

“Late.” Sarah stated loudly as soon as he was in the door, not looking up from her report.

“Sorry.” Mickey said without feeling.

“The printer on the third floor needs the cartridges replaced.” She yawned.

Mickey nodded and headed straight into the staffroom, clocking in before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Milkovich.”

Mickey turned around to see Ben, the office douchebag, leaning in the door frame with his usual smug assed face. “The fuck do you want?” Mickey sighed, turning back to where he was putting sugar in his coffee.

“I just wanted to say hi, jesus. What’s gotten up your ass? Or should I say who?” Ben laughed loudly at his own joke as Mickey fought the urge to punch him in the throat.

He picked up his coffee and went to the door where Ben was blocking his way. “Please move.”

Ben pulled out his phone and ignored him.

“Fucks sake. I don’t got the time for this.” Mickey groaned. He turned on his side and squeezed past Ben, grazing his side ever so slightly.

“Dude! Don’t touch me! I’m not gay!” He yelled loudly.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sped off as fast as he could without spilling his coffee. He was in for a long day.

*

“Have you finished work yet?”

“Yeah, I just got out. You wanna pick me up?” Mickey asked hopefully.

“Already on my way.” Mandy said happily. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” Mickey put his phone in his pocket and sighed. Ben had once again given him shit all day, making sure he was there whenever Mickey was fixing or restocking something. It had left him feeling irritable and ready to bite someone’s head off. He really needed a new job.

Mickey was waiting outside the lift, so close to being free, when the doors dinged open and just because the world hated him, Ben was in there with his girlfriend.

“Sorry, this one’s full. You’ll have to take the next one.” Ben grinned at his girlfriend like he was the funniest person in the world.

Mickey contemplated waiting for him to get off but the last time he had made Mandy wait, she’d gotten fed up and left Mickey to walk in the rain. Mickey really didn’t feel like walking and for once, he didn’t feel like putting up with Ben’s shit.

“There’s plenty of room.” Mickey smiled and stepped inside, pressing the button to close the door before Ben could shove him out.

The doors shut and the lift started moving. Ben was silent for a moment before he turned to Mickey and glared at him. “Didn’t you fucking hear me? There’s no room on this lift for faggots.”

“Ben, just leave it.” His girlfriend sighed angrily, sounding like she dealt with this shit every day. It wouldn’t surprise Mickey.

“Yeah, Ben, leave it.” Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. “Dont wanna get yourself hurt.”

Ben opened his mouth to say something before his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs with a deadly look.

Mickey smirked and pulled out his phone for something to do. Next to him, Ben was having a silent battle with his girlfriend. They were almost to the bottom, only two floors away, when Ben broke the silence.

“You think you’re tough shit? You’re a fucking pansy. You take it up the ass like a girl and you think you could take me?”

Rage swelled within Mickey, coming out of nowhere, and took control. He faced Ben and grabbed his shirt, slamming him against the wall of the elevator. “You wanna fuckin' go? See where it gets you?!”

“Go on then! Fucking try it!” Ben snarled in Mickey’s face as the doors dinged open behind him.

“Mickey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Shit.” Mickey let go of Ben’s shirt and turned around to see Sarah standing in the lobby with a furious glare.

“He-”

“He got on the lift and just started going at me, Sarah. I was minding my own business and he just grabbed me.” Ben said over the top of Mickey, pushing past him roughly, making it look like he was trying to get away from him.

Mickey stepped out of the lift before the doors shut again and glared at the floor.

“Mickey, what have I told you about keeping your fucking temper in check?” Sarah snapped.

“It’s not what happened.” Mickey sighed. He could see Mandy waiting in her car outside, looking in curiously. “He was taunting me like he has been all fuckin' day and I snapped.”

“He’s lying. Isn’t he, baby? ” Ben turned to his girlfriend who nodded, eager to defend her piece of shit boyfriend. Mickey shot daggers at her and braced himself for the punishment.

“Get out of my sight. I’ll deal with you tomorrow.” Sarah eyed him all the way out the door.

“What took you so long?” Mandy huffed as soon as he got in the car.

“Ben was in the lift.” Mickey supplied, leaning his head against the cool of the window. Mandy muttered something under her breath and pulled away from the curb.

They drove in silence, not saying a word until they had reached their apartment and were inside.

“So, Jeff already hired someone.”

“Who the fuck's Jeff?” Mickey sighed, heading straight to the fridge for a beer.

“Jeff? The- the guy who owns the comic book store? He hired someone to do the cosplaying.” Mandy said as Mickey went and sat down next to her on the couch.

“Oh, right. Jeff. Cool.” Mickey couldn’t give a flying fuck.

“He’s ridiculously hot. And he’s gay.” Mandy pressed.

“Oh yeah? How’d you figure that one out?” Mickey said, snatching the TV remote out of her reach before she could put her stupid reality shows on.

“I was hitting on him and he didn’t bite. He said he’s single though.” Mandy shrugged. “You should go see.”

“Not interested.”

*

“Karen asked me out and I said yes… Mickey, are you even listening to me? My wildest dreams have come true and you don’t even care.”

“Headache.” Mickey shrugged. “Start again?”

Every step felt like an earthquake in his head. Mickey could barely see properly let alone focus on whatever the fuck Mandy was talking about. She had been going on for the entire drive to the comic book store and now that they were inside, she was still going. Mickey hadn’t even been processing what she had been saying up until that point.

“Karen’s taking me on a date tomorrow night.” Mandy grinned, unable to stop herself.

“Hold the fuckin' phone.” Mickey stopped rifling through The Umbrella Academy and looked at her. “Karen asked you out? Karen Jackson?”

“Yep.” Mandy grinned even wider.

“Mandy, that’s so awesome!” Mickey exclaimed, dispite is impending migraine.

“Damn fuckin' straight it is.” Mandy sighed happily and started dancing. “I’m gonna get laid. I’m gonna get laid.” She sang.

“Okay enough of that. Headache, remember?” Mickey went back to the comic.

“Sorry. I’m gonna ask Jeff about the new guy. You stick to your shitty Umbrella comics.”

“They’re not shit.” Mickey sighed pointlessly as she stalked off. He was never going to get her to see the light. He made his way up to the counter with the comic in hand and waited next to Mandy.

“Does it fit him okay? I had some parts of it specially made.” Mandy asked the guy behind the counter.

“Whatever didn’t fit he had his own. You can have some of it back if you want.” He replied, flicking through a Spiderman comic as he spoke.

“Sweet. Is he out there now?” Mandy asked hopefully.

“Yep.”

“Hey, how come you gave him a job but you won’t hire me?” Mickey asked almost angrily.

“Because I don’t need help in store and he comes with five other costumes.” He looked up at Mickey.

“Fair enough. Can I grab this?” Mickey put the comic on the counter. Jeff looked down at the comic then back up at Mickey with a judgmental face.

“Sure thing.” He sighed.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no hope for these people. They were never going to see the light.

“Hey Jeff? It’s startin' to rain outside. Can I come inside and walk about the store?” Someone asked behind him.

“Yeah whatever.” Jeff waved a hand as he put through Mickeys purchase.

Mickey turned around and came face to masked face with Captain America.

“Glad to see most of it fits.” Mandy smiled.

“This is your costume?” He asked, pulling his mask off.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Mickey and he started coughing, choking on his own spit or whatever the fuck it was. Either way it was ridiculously embarrassing.

This guy was seriously hot. He was tall and had the brightest smile. His red hair was ruffled from being under the mask and Mickey immediately pictured him looking like that after a wild night in bed. He had freckles dusted across his nose and he was looking at Mickey with interest.

“You okay, Mick?” Mandy slapped him on the back.

“Yep. I’m just gonna- I’ll just…” Mickey turned around, his face turning a fiery red, and handed Jeff the cash for the comic. Behind him, Mandy was talking to the guy easily about Comic Con.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him as he handed over Mickey’s change but kept silent, much to Mickey's appreciation. Mickey turned back around and kept his eyes trained on Mandy.

“Can we go now? I need to get groceries.” Mickey said firmly, avoiding Red's never ending gaze.

“Yeah sure. I’ll see you on Sunday, Captain.” Mandy smiled at Red. Mickey left the store without another word, bracing himself for Mandy and her cruel mockery. She waited until they were in the car to start.

“So…”

“Don’t start. Please don’t start.” Mickey groaned.

“You think he’s cute?” Mandy glanced over at him.

“Do I think- of course I fuckin' do. He’s hot as fuck.” Mickey almost shouted.

“Well can I-”

“No, you fuckin' cannot. You are not settin' me up with him.” Mickey growled, his headache returning with a vengeance.

“I was just gonna ask if I could get him to cosplay as Captain America with you at Comic Con.” Mandy laughed.

“Oh.”

Mickey stared ahead, watching the cars go by. He didn’t exactly want some stranger coming along to fluster Mickey. It was only supposed to be him and Mandy. That had changed to include Karen which had caused Mandy to change her cosplay plans and now she wanted to bring someone else?

“He was just gonna go by himself. Same day as us.” Mandy prompted.

Mickey stayed silent.

“Pleeeeease?”

“Fucks sake.” Mickey couldn’t help but smile as Mandy started cheering.

“Okay, seriously. Shut the fuck up. I still have a headache.” Mickey reiterated, wondering if she ever actually listened to him at all.

“You guys are gonna get along great.”

*

“Oh! Mickey! Before you go, can you please pick up my copy of Deadpool?” Mandy called as Mickey was walking out the door.

“Fuck you. Drive and get it yourself.” Mickey replied over his shoulder.

“I’ll cook dinner tonight?” Mandy bargained, poking her head out of her bedroom to pull a puppy face at him.

"Deal. You’re still paying for it though.” Mickey slammed the door behind him and headed for the lift. The lift was stuffy and it stunk like the Chinese food his neighbours had been cooking the night before. Mickey almost gagged when said neighbours stepped into the lift one floor below. He respected their culture and all, but they really needed to calm down a bit with the fucking cabbage. And maybe take a shower.

Outside, it was hotter than the apartment building and Mickey really didn’t feel like walking to the comic book store before work. Unfortunately, he had a specific limited edition copy of an Iron Man comic set aside that he needed to pay for before they gave it to someone else.

It didn’t take him as long as he’d thought to get there. Before he knew it, the tinkling of the bell rang above him as he walked inside. The store was busy, packed full of people. This was not what Mickey wanted. He just wanted to get his shit and get out of there.

Mickey jumped straight in line, pulling his phone out to make sure he looked unapproachable. The last time he’d been there during a busy period, some guy had tried talking to him about how DC were fucking up by having a female lead superhero show. Mickey had almost smacked the guy in the face. Mostly for being such a sexist shit but also for talking to him in the first place.

“It’s too hot for Iron Man. I’ll burn alive out there.” Someone complained. “The suit will probably melt.”

“Well, tough. It’s what we’re promoting today. Now get out there.”

Mickey watched as up ahead at the front of the line, Iron Man walked out of the back room followed by Jeff. Mickey had never meant to become friends with Jeff. He’d just been so likable and had gotten on so well with Mickey every time he came in the store, seeming to know him inside out somehow. Mickey just had problems remembering Jeff’s name sometimes, no matter how many times he came in and talked to him. He was just fucking useless with names.

Iron Man went outside as Mickey moved up the queue. Jeff had started serving on the other till now so the line was moving a lot faster until a customer decided to ruin Mickey’s day.

“Well, what do you mean you’re sold out? It only just went on sale today!” Someone yelled.

Mickey leaned to the side to catch sight of a tall business man leaning into Jeff’s personal space, practically fuming at the mouth.

“Sir, I’m sorry. Everyone either pre-ordered it or waited outside the store before we opened.” Jeff said politely.

“This I ridiculous! I want to speak to a manager.”

“That would be me.” Jeff smiled. Mickey grinned and went back to his phone. Jeff enjoyed these confrontations way too much.

“Someone who isn’t a nigga.” The guy growled.

Mickey’s head snapped up painfully along with several other regular customers’.

“Excuse me?” Jeff growled, his face taking on the fire of a thousand suns. His eyes looked like they had actual flames burning in them.

Before Mickey even knew what he was doing, he had marched to the front of the line and slammed this guy’s head onto the counter, holding him down with his arms twisted painfully behind his back.

“You wanna say that again, dirt bag?” He snarled.

“Mickey. Jesus. Just- just calm down.” Jeff said slowly.

“Apologize.” Mickey snapped, grinding the guys head onto the counter slightly.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please let me go.” The guy whimpered.

Mickey waited another second before letting him up, shoving him away towards the door.

“Don’t come back, you shit eating asshole.” Someone yelled while a few people cheered.

“You okay, Jeff?” A young girl asked from behind Mickey.

“Am I okay? I’m fucking fine. I get talked to like that almost every day. Mickey, what the hell were you thinking?” Jeff looked at him incredulously.

“I was thinkin' he shouldn’t talk to you like that.” Mickey said simply, still trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush.

“Jesus, Mick.” Jeff shook his head, a smile dancing across his lips.

“Hey everyone! A round of applause for the man of the hour! Mickey!” Someone yelled, slapping him on the back cheerfully. “Nobody treats our Jeff that way.”

Jeff started laughing as people clapped and cheered. “You are all idiots. But thank you.”

“You can go in front of us.” The girls behind him smiled.

“Uh- thanks.” Mickey nodded.

“So, you here for-” Jeff started to say before Mickey cut over him.

“Yeah, my Iron Man one and Mandy’s Deadpool one. I don’t got a lot of time.” He almost yelled, only just remembering he had to get to work.

“Yes, sir.” Jeff saluted sarcastically. He disappeared out back and left Mickey tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently. Mickeys phone went off, signifying he was late for work, as Jeff came back out with what Mickey considered to be on the same level as gold, if not higher.

“So, Ian tells me he’s going to Comic Con with you and Mandy this weekend.” Jeff said casually.

“Who the fuck is Ian? ” Mickey asked stupidly as he handed over some cash.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Iron Man.”

“Oh.”

“He thinks you’re cute you know.” Jeff said slowly, giving Mickey his change.

Mickey’s entire body heated up, blood rising to his cheeks. “The fuck do I care?”

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but Mickey had already snatched the comics from the counter and was marching out the store. He didn’t even give Iron Man a second glance. He was too late for work to be worried about cute boys.

*

“How do I look?”

“Hot. So hot.” Karen giggled loudly from Mandy’s bedroom.

Mickey fought the urge to bang on the wall. It felt like it was the middle of the night, they were up so fucking early. They were already getting ready to go to Comic Con and wait in line for hours for a five second experience. Apparently they were meeting Mickey’s Captain America there.

“Yo, Mandy. I need your eyeliner.” Mickey called, leaving his bedroom to march into hers. She and Karen were standing in front of the mirror, brushing their hair.

“It’s here.” Mandy said, picking it up and throwing it to Mickey.

Mickey caught it and left them again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Karen, he just didn’t trust her. He’d heard a lot of stories about her and even though Mandy swore she had changed, Mickey was still skeptical.

“Okay. How do I do this?” Mickey muttered. He pulled his mask on and hesitated before taking it off again.

“Need some help?” A voice said behind him.

Mickey turned around to see Karen raising an eyebrow at him. Mickey opened his mouth to decline but she was already walking into his room with her make up bag.

“I don’t need-”

“It’s fine.” Karen sat down on his bed and opened up her bag. “I’ve got some liquid eyeliner in here somewhere.”

“Seriously Karen, I just need to smear this across my eyes and it’ll be fine.” Mickey pressed. He didn’t really want her in his room.

“Mandy gave you pencil eyeliner. That’ll come off within an hour. Liquid is stronger. Lasts longer. Aha!” Karen exclaimed as she produced a thin black tube.

“I can do it, really, Karen.” Mickey tried one last time.

“Whatever. Shut up and deal.” Karen rolled her eyes. She flicked her long blonde hair out of her face and opened the tube. “Shut your eyes, Soldier.”

*

“You guys look adorable!”

“Ahh! Right? Doesn’t she look the greatest?!” Mandy pointed at Karen.

Captain America nodded, grinning beneath his mask. On the drive there, Mickey had found out that Mandy had hung out with Captain America and Karen several times since she’d met him. They were now all best friends, leaving Mickey to trail behind feeling lonely and tired.

The day passed by in a blur of taking photos, eating shitty food and meeting Chris Evans. It was amazing. Towards the end of the night, they all went for drinks to celebrate Mandy and Karen and a successful day of geeking out. Mickey was so exhausted that he was snapping at everyone for no good reason. To make matters worse, he couldn’t remember Red’s name. He’d been waiting for Mandy or Karen to say it but for some stupid fucking reason, they hadn’t.

They were sitting at a table in a crowded saloon style bar, getting funny looks from a few people, when Mickey got into an argument with Mandy. They hadn’t even gotten their drinks yet but there they were, shouting at the top of their lungs to be heard over the music. It had started over which beer was better but had somehow turned into a massive argument, bringing to attention several things they’d been needing to talk about for weeks.

“All I’m fuckin' saying is to give me some more credit!” Mickey screeched. “I can fuckin' handle asswipes at work! I’m not gonna get myself fired!”

“I never said you couldn’t fucking handle it, Mickey.” Mandy groaned, rubbing circles on her temples. “I just said you need to be more careful around that homophobic piece of shit. Jesus fuckin' christ!”

“You can fuckin' talk!” Mickey fired back, rage swelling to every orifice of his body. “You were the one who-”

“GUYS!” Karen roared over the top of them both.

They both fell silent, suddenly aware of where they were and who they were with. Captain America had taken his mask off and was looking extremely uncomfortable. The people nearest them were staring with great interest. Thankfully the music was too loud for anyone else to have actually noticed.

“This is not the time or place. If you two can’t shut up about your shitty problems, then I’m going home.” Karen glared at them both.

“Sorry, guys.” Mandy muttered.

“She started it.” Mickey said stupidly.

“Oh bullshit! You’ve been in a foul mood all fuckin' day because I brought these two along.” Mandy rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Fuck off, Mandy. Just fuck off.” Mickey snapped.

“Okay. I’ve had enough. I’m leaving! Thanks for a fun day, guys. It’s been great.” Karen said sarcastically before turning around and storming out.

“Karen, wait!” Mandy called, forgetting her anger at Mickey and running after her.

Great, now Mickey was left alone with Red.

“Um. You want a drink still?” He asked awkwardly.

Mickey almost yelled at him for being so nice and patient with his fucked up family but he managed to bite it back. This poor guy had somehow been dragged into their family, a fate Mickey wouldn’t wish on anyone, the least Mickey could do was not give him shit for being nice to Mickey.

“Yes. Please.” Mickey groaned. He sat down at the nearest table as Red went over to the bar. He returned a few moments later with two cold beers for which Mickey was eternally grateful.

“I forgot which one you said was better so I just got my favorite one.” He shrugged, a sheepish smile dancing across his face.

“That’s okay because I forgot your name.” Mickey blurted out before he could stop himself. He braced himself for Captain America to get mad but all he got was an adorably loud giggle.

“Oh my god. That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.” He grinned.

“You must have had a shit day then.” Mickey grinned back at him.

“Oh it wasn’t too bad.” He looked at Mickey, a glint in his eye that made Mickey’s stomach swoop about.

“How so?”

“Well for starters I went to comic con, met Chris Evans,” He counted on his fingers as he went. “Got to spend the day with you, that guy gave me a free Avengers mug. A number of good things about today.”

Mickey couldn’t help but grin at the table, gripping his beer tightly. “Smooth.”

“Thanks, I spent a minute on it.”

“You still haven’t told me your name.” Mickey looked up at him finally.

“Ian.”

“I’m Mickey.” Mickey replied automatically, blood rising to his cheeks when he realised what he’d said.

“Yeah, I know, dick.” Ian smiled.

“Fuck you. Force of habit.” Mickey tried glaring at him angrily but Ian’s smile was so fucking bright and hopeful that Mickey could only hold it for a second before cracking a smile himself.

“So.” Ian drank down his entire beer in one go before slamming it down on the table. “What do you do for fun?”

*

“Batman versus Iron Man?”

“They’re basically the same. Iron Man just has better music taste.” Mickey grinned. “Okay, Superman versus… um fuck. Versus Scott Pilgrim.”

“Oh, easy, Scott Pilgrim. Every time, man.” Ian grinned.

“Are you kiddin' me? Superman would kick his fucking ass into next year, dude.” Mickey exclaimed.

“What? I thought we were picking who we’d bang!” Ian laughed, slapping the table dramatically.

“Oh my god.” Mickey shook his head, dizzying himself to no end. “You’re fuckin' ridiculous.”

“You’re face is fuckin' ridiculous.” Ian retorted, too drunk and happy to put any real meaning behind it. He looked down at his phone, squinting at it as he struggled to focus. “Oh shit. It’s 1am. We’ve been drinking for hours!”

“Fuck, really?” Mickey snatched Ian’s phone from his hand and tried to hold it steady, alcohol blurring his vision almost completely.

“Give it back. Unless you’re taking pictures of your dick. Then you can keep it for a while.” Ian giggled.

“Dude, don’t be a sleaze. I was having such a nice time and then you had to open my ears to distasteful words.”

“Oh whatever, like you weren’t thinking about it.” Ian grinned.

Mickey just winked at him before drinking his last mouthful of beer. “Come on, time to get home. Mandy will be wondering where I am.”

“Alright. Yours or mine?” Ian asked, standing up easily while Mickey struggled to get his footing right after sliding off of the tall bar stool.

“Dude. Enough. You’re not getting in my pants.” Mickey laughed. “Although, you- you are puttin' up a valiant fight.”

“Thank you. I am one of the finest warriors in my home country, knighted for getting into the pants and hearts of men all over the world.” Ian slapped his hand against his chest as they burst onto the street.. “God save the queen!”

“Oh my god. Stop embarrassing yourself and call us a taxi.” Mickey snorted as they walked outside.

“Can I not even crash at yours? My place is cold and lonely. And I have no food or water. You wouldn’t banish a begging man to the gutters would you?” Ian literally dropped to his knees, clasping his hands together.

“Fine! Just get up. You’re making a fool of yourself, Red.” Mickey offered him a hand and pulled Ian to his feet, doing his best to ignore the weird feeling that flew up his arm the second their hands touched.

“Thanks.” He grinned before sticking his fingers in his mouth and letting out an almighty whistle.

“Jesus, how’d you do that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always been able to since I was little.” Ian shrugged.

“Well, we’re not in a movie so that won’t work to hail a cab.” Mickey said, looking up and down the empty street.

“It has worked before. Just so you know.” Ian grinned.

“I’m sure it- has.” Mickey fell into stunned silence while Ian cheered as a bright yellow taxi turned onto their road. Ian waved it down as Mickey grumbled about tall assholes with magic powers.

They both fell into the cab, laughing loudly and struggling to buckle up.

“Where to?” The driver asked in a tired sounding voice.

“Uh-” Ian looked at Mickey. “We’re going to yours, right?”

“Yeah. Take us to The Oakwood Apartment Complex please and thank you.”

“Sounds fancy. Can’t wait to see your bedroom.” Ian nudged Mickey’s arm.

“Well you’re just gonna have to imagine that because you won’t actually get to see it.” Mickey sighed.

“Why are you so ama- adamant with this?” Ian whined childishly. “We clearly both want it.”

“Well I-”

“You can’t deny it, Mick.” Ian cut over the top of him.

“I wasn’t denying it, idiot. I was sayin' that I don’t- I don’t want to do something to ruin our newly formed friendships.” Mickey managed to get out.

“What do you mean?” Ian looked away from the window and gave Mickey a puppy faced look.

Mickey had to look away before he crumbled. “That- I’m not- I’m not looking for… Anything. If we hooked up then it would leave this awkward one night stand hanging over our heads.”

“Well… What if we get even more drunk so that we don’t remember it happening?” Ian leaned closer to Mickey, a wicked grin on his face.

Mickey stared at Ian, contemplating what to say next. He was dangerously close to giving in. Ian was funny, charming, a huge smart ass and all Mickey wanted to do was kiss him. He was way too drunk to make any decisions so, naturally, he ignored all logical thought and kissed Ian anyway.

Ian responded immediately, kissing Mickey back as his hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer. Mickey knew he should have stopped. It wasn’t going to help things at all but he was far too drunk to care. Ian was hot and horny. Mickey was just as horny if not more. Why hold back?

The taxi driver interrupted them rudely, honking the horn for their attention. “Excuse me? That’ll be fourty three bucks, thanks.”

Mickey grabbed whatever cash he had in his wallet and practically threw it at the driver. Ian was already out of the car, walking up the front steps of the apartment building.

“Thanks!” Mickey managed to shout before shutting the car door and rushing inside, Ian hot on his heels.

Within no time at all, Mickey was letting Ian into his bedroom, and subsequently, deeper into his life than Mickey ever thought possible. He was just too drunk to realize.

Ian pushed Mickey backwards onto his bed, taking a second to glance around the room. Mickey cringed as he remembered the pile of dirty washing and the dirty dinner dishes from the night before. Never before had he let someone in his room and feared for what they would think of it. Usually it was an unknown one night stand who was always gone before Mickey woke up in the morning. This was different though and Mickey had no idea why. 

“Nice room.” Ian said as he took off his top before climbing on top of Mickey.

“Shut up.” Mickey groaned.

“I was being serious, idiot.” Ian smiled. "Not as nerdy as mine." He leaned down and kissed him again, silencing Mickey as his hands traveled dowm his sides slowly. He was taking his sweet time and it was getting to Mickey. 

“Do you think Mandy’s here?” Ian asked, biting and kissing his way down Mickey’s neck.

“Probably not. She’ll be at Karen’s.” Mickey muttered, fighting back the moans that still found their way out. 

Ian sat up suddenly and looked at Mickey hopefully. “Can I see her room?”

“You mean now?” Mickey asked incredulously, looking at Ian wildly. 

“Now, before you get all crazy and kick me out.” Ian nodded. 

“Fine.” Mickey sighed magnanimously. “Get off me then.” 

Ian rolled off of him and jumped up graciously while Mickey struggled to get up without falling over. He rolled his eyes at Ian’s excitement and lead him out of his room and into Mandy’s.

“She’ll kill me if she knows I did this.” Mickey said, opening the door and letting Ian in. 

Ian stared for a moment before turning to Mickey. “Your room is better.” 

“Yeah, can we return? Please? Before I really do kick you out.” Mickey asked, hustling Ian out before he could touch anything and leave a sign that they were ever there. 

They returned to Mickey’s room, looking even messier after Mandy’s pristine and organised room. Ian was about to tackle Mickey again when something caught his eye.

“Holy shit! You have the limited edition of the first issue of the Iron Man reboot!” Ian gasped in a rush. He abandoned Mickey and darted over to his desk, snatching it up to paw at it’s plastic sleeve gently. 

“Don’t touch it! I haven’t had a chance to even open it yet! Mickey snapped, joining Ian’s side. 

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on a copy of this but Jeff isn’t getting anymore in until next week. Can we read it?” Please please please?” Ian begged. 

“The fuck man?” Mickey groaned inwardly. His dick was complaining but the rest of Mickey was in awe of how fucking adorable Ian looked. There was no way he could resist Ian’s face. “Fine. Let’s fuckin' read it.” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Ian cackled gleefully before diving onto Mickey’s bed. He rearranged the cushions and made himself comfortable before patting the space next to him. “Come on, Mick. Come join me.”

Mickey glared at him for a moment, trying to at least seem a little reluctant before climbing onto the bed next to Ian, a good amount of space between them. 

“The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey grumbled when Ian curled his arm around Mickey’s waist and pulled him flush against his side. 

“Shut up, douchebag. It’s story time.” Ian said, tearing the plastic off of the cover violently.

“Be careful. Don’t ruin the comic.” Mickey panicked. 

“Calm down, Grandpa. I know what I’m doing.” Ian laughed. He opened the comic and smelled it, sighing happily. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” 

“You’ve never smelt a brand new comic?” Ian looked at Mickey, judgement written all over his face. 

“No, I haven’t ever smelt a brand new comic, you weirdo. Can we just-”

Ian’s lips were suddenly on Mickey’s, successfully shutting him up. Mickey pushed back fiercely, his dick stirring to life right when Ian ended the kiss and started reading the comic. Asshole. 

*

“Mickey?! Wake the fuck up!” Mandy pounded on his door loudly. 

“Fuck off!” Mickey shouted, rolling over onto his side and pulling his pillow over his head. 

“Mickey, you need to get up! There’s someone here!” Many called again, bursting through the door. “Get some fuckin' clothes on, we need to go.” 

Mickey sat up and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. In the back of his head he wondered where Ian had gone but then Mandy was yelling at him again and throwing clothes at his head. 

“What’s happened? Who’s here that requires me to be up at ass o’clock in the morning?” Mickey groaned, pulling his shirt over his aching head. Flashes of he and Ian making out darted through his mind but Mandy pushed them out with just a few words.

“Terry’s out and the cops are here.”

Mickey was up in a flash, wide awake and grabbing whatever jeans he could find. “What do you mean he’s out? He got life!”

“Exactly. Just get out here.” Mandy growled, leaving Mickey to hop about with one leg in his jeans. 

Mickey emerged to find two officers sitting at the dining table across from Mandy and Karen, all sipping coffees and looking solemn. 

“Mr Milkovich, I’m Officer Warburton and this is my partner, Officer Holden. Would you like to join us?” He pointed to the remaining seat. 

Mickey shook his head and opted to lean against the back of the couch, staring them down. “What the fuck does Mandy mean, Terry’s out?”

“That’s what we’re here to talk to you about. Last night, Terry killed three officers and he, plus four other prisoners, escaped while being transferred to Detroit’s maximum security prison.” Warburton informed him. 

“How the fuck did he manage that?” Mickey asked incredulously, fear already creeping it’s way in, gripping his throat tightly and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“We’re unsure but right now our best idea is that he had help on the outside.” Holden spoke up. “We wanted to ask you about his relatives and friends.”

Mandy snorted. “Terry doesn’t have any friends. Just people who owe him favours.”

“Right. Well, those people then.” Warburton turned to her hopefully. 

Under the table, Mickey could see Mandy grab Karen’s hand and grip it tightly. “We don’t know anyone. The only relative we know would be Uncle Ronnie but he’s on our Mom’s side so I don’t know how eager he’d be to help Terry.”

“There was that guy that was always coming around. You know the tall one with the frizzy hair and face tattoos?” Mickey said suddenly, clicking his fingers as he tried to remember the name. 

“Oh! Robert Lloyd!” Karen shouted out suddenly before shrinking back down into her seat. “Sorry.”

“How the fuck do you know his name?” Mandy turned to her. 

“My dad got into gambling with him. Owed him a fuck load of money. It’s probably why he killed himself.” Karen said thoughtfully. 

“Shit… Fucking Southside, huh.” Mickey muttered. 

“Is that Lloyd with one or two L’s?” Holden asked, writing down on his notepad.

“Two.”

“Thank you. Is there anyone else that could have helped him?” Warburton asked, looking from Mickey to Mandy. They both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Alright. We’ll get out of your hair then. Let you enjoy your day.” Holden stood up. Karen stood up and lead them to the door while Mickey and Mandy were frozen with too many different emotions. 

“We’ve got our best men on the job. Don’t you worry.” Mickey heard one of them say. 

“Bet you had your best men on the job of transferring them as well.” Mickey called out snarkily. 

Mandy snorted and stood up. “Sorry about last night.”

“Me too.” Mickey muttered, letting her pull him into a hug. Karen knew to stay back and let them have their moment. They were rare enough as it was. 

Mickey let go and looked over at Karen. “Your dad probably didn’t kill himself you know that right? Rob probably took him out if he owed him money.”

“Mickey!” Mandy aimed a kick at his leg.

“What? I’m just stating the obvious. From what I heard, she fuckin' hated the guy anyway.” Mickey shrugged. 

“It’s fine, Mands. He’s probably right.” Karen smiled.

“Damn straight. Now, is there any coffee left? I have a headache the size of Texas.” Mickey walked into the kitchen and glared at the empty coffee pot. Why did life suck like this?

“Bit hungover?” Mandy asked smugly. 

“Yes.” Mickey said monotonously. No way was he going into detail about last night. He could barely remember it himself. The most he could remember was falling asleep on Ian after hours of talking about fucking everything. Not what Mickey had been expecting to say the least. 

“Ian’s coming over.” Karen stated, sending Mickey into a panic for some stupid reason. “He’s bringing Chinese for lunch.”

“It’s fuckin' lunchtime already?” Mickey spun around and stared at the clock on the microwave. What the fuck?

“How much did you fucking drink?” Mandy laughed. “Ian said you were going pretty hard after our argument.”

“What else did he say?” Mickey asked cautiously, filling his cup with coffee.

“That you guys had fun and then shared a taxi cab home. He said you cheated him by letting him pay for the bigger half.” Mandy said, flicking the TV on as Mickey sat down next to her and Karen.

“It’s not my fault he lives forever away.” Mickey stated, snatching the remote from Mandy’s hand. “No way are we watching the fuckin' Kardashians again.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s two episodes I’ve missed now thanks to you.” Mandy grumbled, trying to take back the remote. Mickey held her down and held the remote out of her reach as he changed it to the movie channel. Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets was on.

“Fuck the Kardashians, we’re watching this.” Karen shouted. 

"You know you're supposed to be on my side, right?" Mandy shook her head in mock disgust as she moved to be next to Karen.

They all settled in and relaxed as Harry and Ron waltzed through the forbidden forrest. Everything was fine until the door handle rattled and someone kicked the door. They all froze, unsure of what to do. 

“Go get your gun.” Mandy whispered.

Mickey jumped up as quietly as he could and rushed to his room, pulling his hand gun out from under the mattress. He made sure it was loaded and ready to go before heading to the front door where the visitor was still kicking. Mickey held the gun up before opening the door and aiming it at the person standing there. 

“Holy fuck!” Ian dropped the bags of Chinese food and spat out the flyers and napkins from his mouth. He threw his hands in the air and took a few steps back. “What the fuck man?!”

“Fucking hell, Red!” Mickey cried out in relief, dropping the gun to his side. 

“Mickey, what the fuck is going on?” Ian asked, bending down to pick up the abandoned food. 

“Get in and I’ll explain.” Mickey huffed, embarrassed at himself. It just goes to show how easily they could be put on edge at the mention of their father. 

“Seriously, what the fuck?” Ian asked again as he took in Mandy and Karen standing up from their hiding spot behind the couch. Mickey made sure the hallway was empty before locking the door as Mandy filled Ian in.

“Our dad got out of prison. We’re a little on edge.” Mandy said nonchalantly as she climbed over the couch and collapsed in the corner. Karen went around the side and sat on the floor, between Mandy’s legs. 

“Shit… I’m sorry.” Ian said carefully, dumping the mountain of food on the coffee table and sitting down next to Mandy.

“Don’t be.” Mickey snorted. “It’s not your fault. It’s the shitty cops’ fault.”

“Mickey, they’re doing their best.” Mandy sighed, tearing into the food.

“If they had been doin' their best, dad would still be locked up, wouldn’t he?” Mickey snapped. He took in the tangle of limbs and opted for sitting on the floor, well away from Ian and his intense staring. Even amidst all the thoughts and fears running through Mickey’s mind, he still had time to be nervous around Gallagher.

“Obliviate!” Gilderoy Lockheart screamed.

“Hey! Chamber of Secrets.” Ian smiled, breaking the awkward silece that had settled over them all. “Haven’t seen this in years.”

They settled down and watched the movie in silence, the only sound from them was their eating and the occasional complaint of book and movie comparisons. Towards the end, Mandy and Karen wandered off to her room, leaving Mickey to sit and not focus on the movie, instead focusing on exactly what Ian was doing. The way his fingers kept twitching, the muscles in his arms tensing up before relaxing again. He gave up trying to keep still and decided to clear up all the rubbish, Ian’s eyes following him all the way to the kitchen. 

Mickey was bent over, stacking the dishwasher, when Ian’s voice sounded out right behind him, making him jump.

“So, you kind of owe me a favour.” He said casually, leaning against the bench to stare at Mickey.

“How’d you figure that one out?” Mickey grunted, kicking the dishwasher door shut.

“Well, I covered for you this morning. Made sure I was gone before Mandy got home. Lied and said that I went to my home last night.” Ian stared at him, smirking at Mickey’s obvious discomfort. 

“You want a fuckin' medal?” Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.

“No. But I don’t like lying to my friends.” Ian looked at him meaningfully, folding his arms across his chest for good measure.

“Well, you’re gonna have to get used to it if you want this to be a thing.” Mickey said, turning around so he didn’t have to look at Ian’s stupidly pretty face. He grabbed some rubbish and stuck it in the bin for something to do.

“What kind of thing exactly? Like, are we actually gonna fuck or are we gonna have another sleepover and talk all night like a couple of preteens?” Ian was suddenly behind Mickey, his arms sliding around his waist to pull him flush against his body. 

“The fuck man?” Mickey shoved him away, glancing over at Mandy’s door. There was a muffled yelp and a bang but otherwise it was silent. Mickey stared at Ian’s expectant face before sighing. “Yo! Mandy! Gallagher’s leaving!”

There was some more loud giggling before Mandy’s door opened and out came Mandy, red faced and grinning. “Why are you leaving so soon?”

“Jeff called me in for a shift. You’d think all the comic book nerds would be at Comic Con this weekend but apparently not.” Ian shrugged, pulling her in for a hug. He was so tall that he could rest his chin on her head, smirking at Mickey. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked off into his bedroom, grabbing the things he’d need to leave the house. When he emerged from his room, Mandy was staring at Mickey’s abandoned gun, lying on the coffee table. 

“Why does our life suck so much sometimes?” Mandy asked sadly. 

Mickey walked over to her and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. “Because God hates us. He likes to test us and see how much we can handle.”

“God can choke on my dick.” Mandy mumbled into his shoulder. “Things were so fucking good for once. Why can we never catch a fucking break?”

“It’ll get better, Mands. They’ll catch him before he can even hunt us down. We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this.” Mickey reassured her, not even believing his own words. He had been expecting something like this for a while. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop like it always did.

“Are you going somewhere?” Mandy asked, letting go of him and taking in his jacket and keys. 

“Just down to the shooting range. Thought I’d leave you and Karen.” Mickey smiled.

“Leave the gun.”

“What? What am I supposed to shoot with?” Mickey asked stupidly. He balked under her glare and sighed. “Fine. I’ll leave it. I’ll get us another one so we both have one.”

“Thanks, big brother.”

“No problem, little sister.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

Outside, Mickey found Gallagher leaning against the wall, smoking, like he was in an Abercrombie and Fitch photo shoot. God knows he had the body and face for it.

"Ready to go?" Ian asked, pushing away from the wall and not waiting for an answer. Mickey hurriedly caught up with him and tried to think of something to say but found he had nothing. He was silent until he finally gave in and complained about the distance. 

"Dude, how much further? I'm fuckin' exhausted." He whined. "We should have taken a cab."

"We're almost there. Shut up and deal." Ian smirked, at ease with the walk with his long legs.

Mickey grumbled under his breath about stupid boys and their stupid long legs but stayed silent otherwise. They reached Ian's apartment in another two blocks. It wasn't fancy but it definitely wasn't cheap like Mickey and Mandy's. It had nice carpet, it wasn't leaking anywhere, and both of its lifts were working. Ian took him up to the third floor and down the narrow hallway to apartment number sixteen. 

"No judging." Ian warned him right before he unlocked the door. 

"Like that ain't gonna happen." Mickey scoffed, following Ian inside. 

Ian stepped back and let Mickey survey the immediate room. It was all open plan living. The living room flowing through to the kitchen that looked out onto the street. Mickey could see the bathroom to the left of him and Ian's bedroom leading off of the kitchen. It would all be extremely normal if it weren't for the complete and utter overload of Captain America merchandise. There were countless movie posters lining the walls, plushies of all the characters on the couch. 

Mickey took a step forward and took in a breath. "Well. . ."

"Not a fucking word." Ian muttered, rushing past him and jumping into action. He dumped his keys on his coffee table and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

"Right." Mickey breathed out slowly. He walked around slowly, trying to take it all in, when the open door to Ian's bedroom welcomed him. It was a nice bedroom with a massive bed. The duvet had Steve's sheild on it and he had action figures lined up on a shelf but what really caught Mickey's eye was the huge piece of artwork on the wall above Ian's bed. 

It was an amazing piece depicting Steve and Bucky making out. The colours were amazing and the detail was intense. Mickey couldn't tear his eyes away from it. 

"Comissioned an old friend of mine to do that. Three hundred bucks well spent." Ian said, alerting Mickey to his presence behind him. 

"It's fuckin' amazing." Mickey said finally. 

"So spit it out. Make fun of my merch." Ian sighed, flopping down onto his bed with a groan. 

"No, I wouldn't dare. If I had the money I would probably be the same." Mickey smiled down at him reassuringly. "Just maybe not so focused on one character. I mean, I love Steve as much as the next guy but he's definitely not my favourite."

"Don't you dare try and compare Thor with Steve. There is no fucking competition there. Steve will always win outright." Ian grinned up at him. 

"You wanna fuckin' bet?" Mickey took a step closer, knocking Ian's knees apart to stand in between them. Ian merely raised an eyebrow at Mickey and grabbed at his belt loops, pulling him down onto the bed. 

*

Mickey was almost certain Ian was asleep. They had been lying there for what felt like forever, cooling down and relaxing with their limbs all tangled together. Ian's breathing was very soft and slow like that of someone who was sleeping. So when Ian spoke up suddenly, Mickey got the fright of his life. 

"Why was your dad in prison?" He asked quietly.

Mickey took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "For something he did a while ago. I was eight and Mandy was six. He- my only memories of him are of him drinkin' and fightin' with my mom. Usually about his drinkin'. He'd hit her sometimes but we never knew how bad it was, not really." Mickey swallowed the lump in his throat and ploughed on, determined to get it out for some reason. 

"This one night he came home from drinking with his work mates and started arguin' with mom because she hadn't left any dinner for him. It woke me and Mandy up. We were peekin' through our door and watchin'. When he hit her I just decided to try and stop it for once. I hated seein' my mom like that. 

"Dad started shoutin' at us both to go back to our rooms and he went to hit Mandy but I got in the way and he hit me instead and I don't know. . . I think that's what sparked the fight in my mom. She started yellin' back and hittin' his chest and he- he hit her again. He hit her so hard."

Mickey's voice had gone hoarse and he had tears in her eyes, picturing it all in front of him, the memories fresh in his mind like it had happened yesterday. "He hit her and he hit her and- she fell back and hit her head on the corner of the table. The doctor said she was dead before she hit the floor. . ."

"Jesus fucking christ. . ." Ian breathed out. 

"That's not the worst of it. Terry told the cops that she had tripped over one of our toys. Made us say it was the truth. . ." Mickey shut his eyes, cursing the one tear that escaped and slid slowly down his cheek. "It wasn't until I was seventeen and I came home from the library one day to find Terry with Mandy and he- he was-"

"It's okay. . ." Ian said softly, grabbing Mickey's hand and squeezing it tightly. 

"No, it's not! I should have just killed him then! Instead I ran out before he saw me and used the neighbours phone to call the cops."

"Mickey, you can't-"

"Please. Save whatever advice or words of wisdom you have. We were put into foster care and were forced to see therapists for a time. I have heard all the bullshit about letting go of guilt and all that crap. I don't need to hear it. Not from you." Mickey pleaded. 

"Thank you for telling me." Ian said softly, pressing a kiss to Mickey's cheek where his tear was resting. 

"I stink of sweat." Mickey sighed, climbing to his feet to get dressed, unable to stay in such an intimate moment.

In a shitty attempt to lighten the mood, Ian made a joke. "So. . . Was that good for you too?"

Mickey burst out laughing, jumping up slightly to pull his jeans up properly. "You're a fuckin' dick."

"Mmm hmm. You really have to just leave like this? I feel so used." Ian whined from amidst the blankets. 

"I don't want Mands findin' out about this shit. She'll never let me live it down. It's just easier this way." Mickey sighed, searching for his shirt. He spotted it sticking out from underneath Ian. 

"Fine. Whatever. I've got better shit to do than pine over your ass." Ian shrugged, rolling onto his stomach and reaching for his phone from the bedside table. 

"I got shit to do as well." Mickey muttered, thinking about getting a second gun for Mandy to actually feel safe in her own home. He snatched his shirt from the bed and pulled it on, wincing at the wetness of it. 

"Uh huh. Sure you do." Ian snorted, tapping on his phone and bringing up Facebook. 

"Fuck you man." Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled his top off, grabbing Ian's while he wasn't looking. He slipped it on and almost laughed out how much longer it was on him compared to Ian the giant. "Alright, Red. I'm out. I'll catch you later." 

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the fuck up." Ian called as Mickey was walking out the door.

Mickey turned around and looked at Ian expectantly. "Yes?"

"I want my top back tomorrow." Ian smirked. 

"Actually, while I'm here, let's just go over some ground rules." Mickey said firmly. "Number one. You do not tell Mandy. Number two. I do not hang around for chit chat. Number- what the fuck are you laughin' about?"

"You just stayed around for chit chat so. . ." Ian shrugged, sitting up and pulling his briefs on. 

"That was a one off. . . You know what, Gallagher? You can get fucked." Mickey sighed, inwardly cursing himself for getting in this situation in the first place. 

"I just did."

Mickey walked out to the sound of Ian cackling gleefully. 

*

"Please. I will do anything. Please." 

"Mandy, I fuckin' said no. Would you please-"

"But you guys would be so perfect together! You get on so well!" Mandy burst out, slamming her drawer shut with the new batteries in hand. 

They both left her bedroom and returned to the lounge where Ian and Karen were arguing over the best kind of popcorn. 

"Mands, tell Ian it's kettle corn that's the best." Karen sighed. 

"Ian, kettle corn is the best." Mandy said absentmindedly as she changed the batteries in the remote. 

"What? Hell no. Butter popcorn is the way to go." Mickey shook his head at them both. 

"Thank you!" Ian grinned, throwing his arms up in the air. 

"Oh, Mickey, you and Ian both like the same kind of popcorn so you two can share one and we'll share one." Mandy looked at Mickey meaningfully. 

Mickey ignored her and got up to go heat the popcorn. "I'll heat it."

Mickey went about getting bowls ready while the first bag was popping in the microwave. He was bent over to pull a bowl out from the back of the cupboard when Ian came up behind him, pressing his crotch into Mickey's ass while he gripped his hips.

"Hey, whoa, jesus christ. The fucks the matter with you?" Mickey snapped, almost falling over as he tried to get away. 

Ian grinned at Mickey's red face and leant against the bench. "Mandy wants me to stay the night."

"Tough shit." Mickey muttered, busying himself with the popcorn again. 

"So you're gonna come to mine then?"

"I- fine." Mickey relented, pulling the popcorn from the microwave and tipping it into a bowl. "Do me a favour and go give this to Mandy and Karen."

"Absolutely." Ian winked, purposefully taking the bowl so his hand grazed over Mickey's. Mickey was used to it by now but even after two weeks of this shit he still felt a flutter in his stomach every time Ian touched him. 

"Mickey, we're starting the movie without you!" Mandy called loudly. 

"I see how it is! I make all the food while you relax and watch the movie!" Mickey shouted back.

"Cry me a fuckin' river!" Mandy laughed. 

The microwave beeped so Mickey dished it out and returned to the lounge. Mandy and Karen were curled up on the armchair and Ian was lounging down on the couch, legs stretched out with absolutely no room for Mickey. 

"Turn the lights off." Mandy smiled at Mickey, munching on popcorn. 

"I'll just fuckin' do everything then, shall I?" Mickey snapped, stalking across to the wall and turning the lights off. The room was submerged into darkness until suddenly the TV lit up and How To Train Your Dragon started playing. 

"Ian, move your feet." Mickey muttered, standing by the couch. Ian moved his legs slightly and Mickey sat down. 

The movie wasn't even a minute in and Ian immediately used his foot to touch Mickey's crotch. Mickey immediately tensed up and subtlely pushed Ian's foot away. He shoved the bowl of popcorn at him without looking at tried to sit as far away as possible. It was impossible with Ian's long legs pushing Mickey up against the side of the couch already. The first scene was over and Ian's foot returned. He was so persistant that Mickey gave up and just sat there, staring at the screen without really focusing on the movie itself. 

The movie was about half way through when Mickey had had enough. "I'm gonna go to bed." He yawned loudly. He gave Ian's foot a meaningful squeeze before getting up and stretching. "Night guys."

"Night, Mickey." Karen whispered. Mandy was asleep in her arms. 

Mickey went to his room and took in a few deep breaths before clearing the shit off of his bed. A few minutes went by when he heard Ian say he was going to the toilet. A second later and Ian burst into his room. Mickey was there to meet him instantly, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him while Ian pushed the door shut behind him with his foot. 

Ian walked Mickey backwards, hand on his waist, and down onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily as they struggled to get their clothes off fast enough. They were finally free when Ian sat up, straddling Mickey's hips to stare down at him, his chest rising and falling. 

"I- fuckin' hate you." Mickey grunted as Ian rolled his hips experimentally. 

"Uh huh." Ian nodded and leant down to lick at Mickey's neck, biting and kissing him until he was sure to be bruised. 

"I'm serious. The fuck is the matter with you? Doing that to me out there? Anyone could have seen- fuck!" Mickey's complaints were lost as Ian shuffled backwards and sucked in the head of Mickey's cock. 

Ian looked up at him. "Do you forgive me." 

"Mmmno." Mickey moaned. 

Ian placed his mouth over Mickey's dick and went down slowly before coming up again. "How 'bout now?" 

"Fuck. Fine. I forgive you. Would you get in me? We don't got time for this. You only went to the bathroom." Mickey growled, reaching behind him for his bedside drawer. He rooted around and produced the lube and a condom and gave them to Ian. 

"I've been waiting all fucking day for this." Ian muttered as he went about prepping Mickey, teasing him and tearing him apart with his his fingers. 

"Ian, I swear to god." Mickey whined after a few minutes. 

"Alright, alright. Karen was basically asleep anyway." Ian snarked as he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on. Without any warning, he pushed into Mickey, making him shout out and clench the bed sheets in his hands. 

Ian started pounding into him furiously, digging his nails into Mickey's hips, almost drawing blood, and continued muttering under his breath. "Wanna get pissy at me for wanting to spend time with you? Fuck you." 

"Fuck you right back." Mickey growled, grabbing Ian and twisting them until he was on top. "Told you I don't want no one findin' out, you dick." He glared down at him, rising up and slamming back down hard and fast. 

"Oh fuck." Ian moaned. "You- fuckin'- suck."

"Uh huh. Sure I do." Mickey groaned. 

Ian grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, smothering his mouth in a kiss. He gripped Mickey with his legs and flipped them over again, leaning on one hand next to Mickey's head and using the other to jerk him off. 

"Oh fuck- Ian." Mickey keened, arching his back as Ian adjusted his aim and hit his prostate. 

"Fuck- I'm gonna come." Ian almost sobbed, jerking Mickey even faster. 

"Jesus! Fuck!" Mickey cried out suddenly, his orgasm hitting him out of the blue. 

"Mmph!" Ian's cry of Mickey's name as he came was muffled with Mickey's hand covering it. He could easily say he was jerking off but if someone was yelling out Mickey's name it was another story. 

Ian stuttered to a stop, collapsing on top of Mickey with a huff. "Fuck."

*

"Can we go out drinking tonight?" Karen asked loudly from the toilet. 

Mickey's head shot up as he waited for Mandy's response. If she said yes, she would most certainly dran Ian and Mickey along. Mickey was planning on having a night in and was not in the mood to get drunk at stay Ian's. 

"Umm. . . Yeah! Why not?!" Mandy replied finally. 

"Fuck." Mickey sighed. He moved his laptop to the side and quickly pulled the blankets over himself, pretending to be asleep. 

Mandy burst into his room a few seconds later. "Yo, Mickey. Do you- shit."

Mickey pretended to wake up, rubbing his eyes and glaring at her. "What the fuck, Mandy? You ever heard of knockin'?"

"No. What's up with you?" Mandy asked, thumping down onto the bed next to him. 

"I don't feel well. Can you fuck off? Please?" Mickey whined, trying to push her away. 

"Liar. You were active on Facebook like five minutes ago. Bullshit you've been sleeping because you're sick."

"Mandy. I just want a night in tonight." Mickey sighed, lying back down with a huff. 

"We haven't gone out since Comic Con. You've had three weeks of nights in." Mandy said, moving Mickey's laptop to the floor and standing up on his bed. 

Sensing what was about to come, Mickey tried to protest. "Hell no. You are not doin' this Mandy, just-"

"Come out with us!" Mandy yelled as she started jumping up and down, jostling Mickey from side to side. 

"No! Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you? How is this my fuckin' life?" Mickey groaned. 

"Ian can come and we can get drunk! I'll get us some weed as well!" Mandy pleaded, pausing in her jumping to pull Mickey up with her. "Please, Mickey! It won't be the same without you!"

"If I go will you stop jumpin' on my bed?!" Mickey shouted to be heard over the top of her endless screeches. 

"No!" Mandy laughed. "Only if you jump with me!" 

Mickey shook his head in embarrassment, feeling himself giving in. Getting high with Ian was something he was yet to do. "Fine! Fine I'll fuckin' go!" 

"Yay!" Jump with me!" Mandy grinned. 

So Mickey did. He let loose and he jumped on his fucking bed like a five year old. It was ridiculous how free it made him feel. The amount of happiness he got from it. Mandy was laughing and it was all he could do not to cry at the happiness he saw on her face. Since the day the cops had told them Terry had gotten out, he hadn't seen her this happy. It was stupid because he was only jumping on the bed with her but somehow it meant so much to him. 

They slowly stopped jumping and fell into a heap, unable to stop laughing at themselves. Mandy grabbed Mickey's hand and squeezed it tight, moving her head to rest on Mickey's shoulder. 

"Love you, Mick." 

"Love you too, Mands." 

*

"Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you and everything you do." 

"Don't be so fuckin' cheesy." Mandy snorted. 

"I'm sorry, Mandy. It's just. . . They're all yellow." Ian sighed dramatically.

"Oh my god."

"I came along. I wrote a song for you and all the things you do." Karen sang.

"It was called yellow!" Mickey laughed. 

"So then I took my turn." Mandy grinned, turning around to walk backwards through the trees of the park. "Oh what a thing to have done."

"It was allll yellowwwww!" Ian giggled. 

"Your skiiiiiiiiiiin. Oh yeah your skin and bones!" Karen skipped over to Mandy and started dancing with her.

"Tuurrrrn to something beautiful!" Mickey sighed happily, spinning around and enjoying the way the world moved around him like he was the centre of the universe. 

"Do you knowww? You know I love you so?" Karen stopped dancing and stared at Mandy meaningfully. Ian deftly grabbed Mickey and held him back as Mandy stared back at Karen. 

"You know I love you so." Mandy replied. They stared for a few beats before bursting out laughing. Karen wrapped her arm around Mandy's shoulders and they continued walking. 

"Fuck they're cute." Ian sighed, watching them go. 

"You jealous?" Mickey asked stupidly as they continued walking. 

"Yes. I want to be walking out in the open like that. Confessing my love for short mother fuckers." Ian said casually, walking ahead of Mickey. 

Mickey stared at his back, contemplating telling Mandy and Karen right then and there. He was high and it seemed like the logical thing to do but then actual logic kicked in and Mickey kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, we're gonna head off." Karen called ahead of them. 

"Gonna go to Karen's." Mandy turned around, a goofy smile on her face. 

"Okay. Have fun." Ian said, still sounding slightly upset. 

"Thanks for a fun night." Karen smiled as Mandy dragged her away in a different direction. 

Mickey followed Ian slowly, wondering if he was even going to talk to him again, when he turned around suddenly and kissed him. Mickey responded immediately, desperately. He was barely able to breathe but he didn't care. 

"You wanna go back to mine?" He breathed huskily into Mickey's mouth. 

"Fuck yes." 

They left the park and were walking through the busy streets to Ian's, not even noticing the walk. Mickey hadn't even noticed Ian holding his hand. They were only one block away from Ian's apartment building when everything had to go fucking wrong. 

"Mickey fucking Milkovich."

Mickey came to a stop and stared. "Ben? Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"Who's this?" Ian asked, looking Ben up and down. 

"This jerk from my work." Mickey sighed, looking up at the sky and cursing his luck. 

"Jesus. You bangin' this dude?" Ben looked Ian up and down and snorted. "You could do better, Milkovich."

"Wow. This an ex of yours?" Ian asked Mickey, rolling his eyes. 

"Hell no! I ain't no fag!" Ben exclaimed. 

"Ben, could you please just leave us alone?" Mickey groaned, rubbing at his eyes. His high was wearing off already and he just wanted to sleep.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Ben glared, taking a step closer to Mickey. 

"He wasn't actually telling you to. He was asking you to. Listen." Ian said condescendingly, smirking at the outrage on Ben's face. 

"Ian, don't even bother. He's not worth your time. He ain't worth shit." Mickey smirked, staring up at Ben. 

"Fuck you." Ben shoved Mickey. 

"Hey! Don't you fucking touch him." Ian growled, stepping between them both. 

"Or what? You wanna fight me? Fucking pathetic ass like you?" Ben grinned, completely full of himself. 

Mickey saw it happen like it was in slow motion. The anger in Ian turning to pure rage. Unfortunately, Mickey was too slow to stop it from happening. Ian socked Ben in the jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. 

"Ian!"

"You little shit!" Ben snarled and came right back, ready for a fight. No way was Mickey letting this happen. 

He dove in and shoved Ben away. "Leave us the fuck alone!"

Ben ignored him and somehow managed to sink his fist into Ian's face around Mickey. 

"Oh hell no!" Mickey shouted, red hot rage hammering through him. All logical thought left Mickey's brain as he started laying into Ben, punching every inch of him he could get to. Ben landed a fist on Mickey a couple of times but that only angered him more. Mickey sent Ben down to the gorund and kept kicking and kicking, thinking of all the times Ben had tormented him. Of all the times Terry had beat him for being gay. 

"MICKEY!" Ian roared, tackling him to stop him from beating Ben. 

Mickey blinked a few times, trying to focus properly. There were tears running down his face, his heart was still going a mile a minute and people were starting to come to Ben's aid. Mickey heard someone say to call the cops and his instinct kicked in. 

"Run." 

They took off, sprinting down the road as fast as possible. It didn't take them long to reach Ian's building right as sirens sounded in the distance. Ian quickly let them in, neither of them slowing down until they were inside his appartment, panting heavily in the darkness. 

"Mickey, you-"

"I know! I got carried away!" Mickey burst out, pacing up and down. 

"Your lip is bleeding." Ian sighed, turning the light on before going into the bathroom. He returned with a little first aid kit, going through it until he found some antiseptic wipes. "Come here."

"I'm fine." Mickey huffed, pulling out his phone to check the time. It was just after three in the morning. 

"Just let me clean you up. Please?" Ian asked anxiously. 

Mickey relented and went to him, perching on the back of the couch and closing his eyes as Ian dabbed at his chin with the cloth. The cold felt soothing to his split lip. 

"The fuck is the matter with you? Who was that guy?" Ian asked, taking Mickey's hand and wiping the blood away. 

"I work with him. He gives me shit every fuckin' day because he's a homophobic piece of trash." Mickey grunted. 

Ian simply nodded and continued patching Mickey up in silence. When he was finished he placed a kiss on his knuckles and pulled Mickey into his bedroom. He tried taking Mickey's shirt off but he protested. 

"Ian, I'm not-"

"I know. But you've got blood on your shirt." Ian nodded down to the drops splattered over his chest. 

Mickey stared at it for a second before yanking it off, throwing it to the side. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his jeans off before climbing into bed, Ian joining him after turning the lights out. 

Mickey was lying as far away from Ian as possible, never having stayed in the same bed with him without them fucking, except for the night of Comic Con. After a while though, he found himself wriggling closer to Ian. Ian pulled Mickey flush against his body and held him tight, kissing him lightly on his head. 

"Sorry about that." Mickey muttered. 

"Don't be. We all lose it sometimes." Ian murmured. 

"Yeah well I have most definately lost my job."

*

Mickey awoke to the sound of his phone ringing loudly. He struggled to come to his senses and regretted it when he did. Everything in him was aching and his head was pounding. He struggled to get out of bed, staying as quiet as possible so as not to wake the still sleeping Ian. He extracted his phone from his jeans and went into the bathroom to answer it.

"Mickey, where the fuck are you? I need you back home, now." Mandy demanded, sounding terrified and nervous.

"Jesus- please not so loud." Mickey moaned, rubbing his forehead. 

"What the fuck did you do after we left? Did you guys keep drinking?"

"Yeah I- went home with some guy." Mickey lied. 

"Do you know where you are? It's about Terry. I need you home right now."

"I- no. Listen, I'm in his bathroom right now. Just give me ten minutes to wake up properly and find out where I am." Mickey sighed and hung up. He stood up from the toilet seat to look at himself in the mirror and assess the damage.

His left eye was swollen and bruised and his split lip was threatening to break open and start bleeding. His knuckles were bruised and he was pretty sure his big toe was broken. He had no idea what he was going to tell Mandy. She was going to figure out where he had spent the night and she would literally kill him for keeping it from her.

"Fuck." Mickey sighed. He turned the tap on and splashed water on his face, rubbing away the sleep and hangover as much as possible. 

"Mickey?" Ian knocked on the door. 

"Yeah." Mickey opened the door and gave him a weak smile, wincing at the bruise on his cheek. 

"Jesus."

"I know. Um so Mandy called. Somethings happening with Terry and she needs me so I've gotta get goin'." Mickey said awkwardly, feeling like he was trying to get away from a needy one night stand. 

"Oh okay. Do you want me to come with you? I can just wait outside." Ian suggested, following Mickey back into the bedroom. 

"Um. . . Yeah. I guess so." Mickey muttered as he pulled on his clothes, ignoring the blood stains on his shirt. 

He knew Mandy was going to find out about him and Ian but he couldn't care less at that moment. Mandy had sounded extremely upset and he didn't want to leave her alone any longer. He pulled out his phone and text that he was at Ian's, not even bothering to read her reply as they got in the lift and went down to the lobby. 

Ten minutes later Karen pulled up outside and Mickey's nerves shot up another few levels. They walked outside, squinting in the bright sun, and Karen leapt out of the car. 

"Mickey, what the fuck?!" She gasped, running around the car to come to him. She stared at him in dismay before shaking her head and focusing. "This is gonna have to wait. We need to get back to the appartment."

They drove in silence until Karen couldn't contain herself any longer. "What the fuck happened to you to? And why did you stay at Ian's but tell Mandy you went home with some guy? And- oh my god, how long as this been going on?!"

"Karen. . . Please. Not right now. What's going on? Where's Mandy? Did they find Terry?" Mickey asked hopefully. 

"No." Karen's face fell immediately and she sped up. "He uh. . . He found you." 

Everything in Mickey seized up. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think properly. He couldn't form words and he couldn't fucking breathe. 

"Hey, Mickey. It's gonna be okay." Ian said soothingly, leaning forward from the backseat to rub Mickey's shoulder. 

"What the fuck do you mean he found us? Like- where is Mandy?" Mickey demanded, finding his voice as his lungs flooded with air again.

Karen stayed silent, keeping her eyes focused on the road as she weaved through traffic.

"Karen. Where the fuck is Mandy?!"

"At the appartment with Terry. He- we got back from mine this morning and he was there. He's torn the place apart and when we got there he made me go and get you. Said if he heard sirens he'd shoot Mandy." Karen started crying. 

"Fuck!" Mickey exclaimed, fearing the worst. It was the fucking city. Sirens sounded all the time. 

"It's okay though because-"

"How the fuck is this okay?! Terry has Mandy at gunpoint and we can't even call the fuckin' cops!"

Karen sobbed desperately. "He doesn't know about Ian. Ian can wait outside and call them. He'll know it wasn't us because we'll be with him in there. It'll be okay."

Mickey stared ahead solemnly, unable to speak anymore. It seemed to take forever to drive the last few blocks to their apartment building. Mickey could immediately pick out the car Terry had used. It was run down and the back lisence plate was missing. There was some bald guy with a scarred face chewing on his nails in the front seat. Mickey could just see the orange jumpsuit underneath a jacket. 

They slipped inside and ran to the lift, willing it to go faster than it was. Mickey started biting his own nails in trepidation, terrified of what he was about to find. He stared up at the numbers slowly going up, taking its sweet fucking time. The bell finally dinged and they all stepped out, padding down the hall softly to their apartment. Mickey opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. 

Mandy was chilling on the couch with Terry, watching some cartoon. 

"Hey, Mickey." She smiled up at him, fear burning in her eyes as her voice shook. 

"Son! Long time no see! How's it going? This your girl?" Terry said heartily, getting up to come towards Mickey with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Mickey tried to take a step back but backed straight into the door. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I wanted to see my kids. Is that such a crime?" Terry asked, looking around at everyone like they were insane. 

"Terry. . ." Mickey said slowly. 

"Come sit. We're watching TV. Like we used to." Terry grabbed Mickey's arm tightly and dragged him towards the couch. 

"Fuckin' let me go!" Mickey ripped his arm out of his grasp and fought the urge to punch him. 

"Do what your father says, boy. Don't make me hurt your girlfriend." Terry's face turned violent suddenly. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Karen who had been watching in fear the entire time, backed against the wall.

"Terry, what the fuck is going on?! What the fuck do you want?! Money? Drugs?" Mandy jumped up and gave Karen and Mickey a fright. 

"Nooooo. No no no." Terry laughed maniacally. 

Mandy sidled over to Mickey and Karen, basically backed into the corner. "He's high off of his face. He was playing with two forks like they were dolls when we came in." Mandy whispered as Terry looked around the room with interest. 

"Ian better have called." Mickey muttered. "Dad?"

Terry's head snapped round, a weird smile on his face, his eyes glazed over. "Yes?"

"Do- do you and your friend downstairs want some money? To help you get away from the cops?" Mickey asked softly. 

"Why yes, son. Thank you." Terry smiled even wider, his hands visibly shaking. 

Mickey slid along the wall, too scared to turn his back on Terry. He went into his room and quickly lifted his mattress up, snatching the gun from its spot. He made sure it was loaded before heading back out, aiming it at Terry but he faltered. 

Terry was leaning out the window, trying to get his friends accomplice's attention by screaming. Mandy looked at Mickey, something passing over her face that Mickey couldn't identify. 

It was over in seconds. One moment Terry was there, stinking up the room and drawing attention to them. Next, Mandy was sobbing on the floor beneath the window as screams echoed up from the street. 

"Mandy. . ."

*

Three months later.

*

"Hey, Mickey."

"Morning, Jeff. Has it been busy?" Mickey asked, heading straight to the staffroom to dump his stuff. 

"Not out on the floor but I just got some deliveries that need putting out. I'm sure Ian will appreciate coming in to see you bent over." Jeff snorted, returning to his office. 

"I'm on it." Mickey smiled. He went out onto the shop floor, dragging the box with him, and located the right shelf. He was about halfway through when someone came up behind him, gripping his hips and pressing themselves into Mickey with a wolf whistle.

"Fuck off, Gallagher." Mickey smiled, straightening up to face Ian.

"You wanna meet me in the bathroom?" Ian whispered lowly in his ear. 

"No. I've only had this job a week. I need it." Mickey grinned. "On our lunchbreak though."

"Okey dokey. I'm gonna go get changed." 

"What are you going as today?"

"Captain America." Ian winked as he backed away and out of sight.

"Nice."

"Hey you're that guy that pushed his dad out of the window aren't you?" Someone was jabbing Mickey on the shoulder. 

Mickey turned around and came face to face with a teenager barely in his preteens. "Don't know what you're talking about, kid."

"No, it's definitely you. I recognise you from the pictures. There was an article done on you and your sister." The kid nodded. 

"Listen, you little brat. I'm not the guy. Now fuck off." Mickey glared at him, only just stopping himself from grabbing the kid by his collar. 

"Excuse me, please don't talk to my son that way." A stern voice said. 

Mickey glanced around and saw a man that looked exactly like Terry standing there with a glare on his face. Mickey's heart rate immediately sped up and his lungs constricted up. It was like he was seventeen again. He felt his back hit the shelves behind him, comics tumbling to the ground. 

"I- Ian? Ian?!" Mickey found himself crying, struggling to focus on his surroundings. 

"Mickey?!" Ian shot out at the speed of light wearing only the pants from his costume, coming to Mickey's aid immediately.

Mickey had been scared of his father for as long as he could remember. He didn't have a single happy memory of him. None with their mom, none with just him and Terry. Absolutely nothing. Mandy was the same. She couldn't recall anything good with him and she didn't want to. 

Despite his death, Mickey still couldn't shake the fear of his father. It was something that had been burned into him from birth. Maybe it was the Milkovich gene. Ian helped Mickey a lot. Sometimes, in the first few weeks after the fall, Mickey would wake up crying over a nightmare and Ian would be right there with him. 

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Ian said softly as he held Mickey tightly. The Terry look alike was no where in sight and Mickey was beginning to wonder if he was seeing a ghost. 

"Whoa. What's going on here? Are we interrupting the Stucky porno?"

Mickey looked up to see Mandy and Karen walk into the shop, holding hands and looking happy. "No I- panic attack." He muttered, letting go of Ian to fix the comics he had knocked. 

"Not that the Stucky porno doesn't exist." Ian grinned, watching Mickey's face turn red from embarrassment. 

The only good thing to come out of the entire mess was the fact that it had left Mandy to shaken to even care about Ian and Mickey secretly banging for that month. Well, that and the fact that the cops didn't question any further when they said Terry fell out of that window. It was in the news for a few nights but it blew over soon enough and they were left alone. 

They were left to their own devices and they were happy. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed that! please let me know what you think!!! any questions or thoughts are appreciated <3


End file.
